Lets Flip A Coin
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: /RyoSaku/ONESHOT/ "Let's flip a coin. If it's a head, we'll stay forever." Ryoma said getting the coin from his pocket. "If it's a tail..." Ryoma paused. Sakuno held her breath.


**Another RyoSaku One shot of mine. This is dedicated to my sis, cRizeLLe****! It's her birthday today and she just love Ryoma so much! So here, a perfect boyfriend for you! nyahahaha!**

* * *

**-8- Let's Flip a Coin -8-**

"What's with them?" Tomoka asked Horio who was beside her. They just got in the tennis courts.

"I don't know. We just got here, too." Horio said and looked at the regulars together with the other tennis club members who were circling at something and they were really busy with what _activity_ they were doing.

"If Tezuka-bucho is here, surely, they're already been running around the courts sweating in hell." Kachiro said, his eyes were also locked in the group of people not far from where they were.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan! Let's take a look!" Tomoka dragged Sakuno toward the tennis club members.

"Whoa, you won again, Echizen!" Momo cheered and straightened his arms up high with a victorious smile. "Three more to go and Eiji-sempai will treat us to lunch! Whoo-hoo!"

"Eh? Why Ochibi's so lucky? Grrrrr!" Eiji didn't like it. He was losing. 3 flipping of coin and he'll lose!

And here went the next one.

"What are they doing?" Tomoka asked one of the tennis club members while looking at what the regulars were doing.

"They're playing. They flip the coin, Echizen's the head and Eiji-senpai is the tail. The bet – whoever lose, he'll treat lunch." The guy explained.

"Eh? Just what kind of game is that?" Tomoka's face changed into boredom. It wass kind of a boring game, after all.

"Why are they doing that?" Sakuno asked the guy.

The guy shrugged his shoulders. "For fun?"

Sakuno's lips twitched.

_So, that's why Ryoma-kun didn't give me a glance. He's busy doing... nonsense._

"Your boyfriend is so busy, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka said and looked at Ryoma. "I guess, we need to get busy, too. For revenge." She winked.

"Eh? Get busy on what?"

"Come on, let's go!" And Tomoka dragged her again before she could ever open her mouth to disagree. She had to inform Ryoma that she was here, or else, he'll get mad. He always wanted her to inform him on every activity she'll do.

_Hmp. But he didn't even give me a glance! _She felt her heart's sulking.

Being stubborn was needed sometimes, she guessed.

* * *

"We won! Yahoooo!" Momo rejoiced in happiness. Finally, they won. Well, he did expect that already from the beginning. Echizen was really good in everything, after all.

"Mada mada dane, Eiji-senpai." Echizen smirked. He got up and looked around.

"You will treat us to lunch! You will treat us to lunch!" Momo rejoiced, annoying Eiji. "Hahahahahahhaha!" He even laughed hard.

"Hmp!" Eiji frowned. "I'll be winning next time."

"You wish!" Momo said boastfully. "Echizen here will not let that, right, Echizen?" He looked on his side. "Echizen? Eh?"

Echizen was out of nowhere.

Eiji laughed.

* * *

_Where is she? Didn't I told her to always – _

He stopped when he saw the one he was looking for.

There. The long braided hair girl was speaking to her best friend together with a – with a –

_Who is he? _Ryoma could feel his blood came rushing up from within.

He looked carefully to the guy to see if he knew him, or at least if the face was familiar to him.

_Huh?_

His eyes narrowed when he saw the guy tapped Sakuno's shoulder three times.

What was with the action? What were they talking about? Why was she giggling?

She seemed happy talking to the guy.

And that made his chest felt something unlikable. It was as if he was going to burst in anger and–

He heard Tomoka's loud laughs and Sakuno's giggles.

RIIIIIING!

The bell just rang, classes were starting.

_Tch!_

Before his heart crashed into tiny pieces, he walked away – away from their room's building.

* * *

"Echizen! Where did you go? It's nearly lunch!" Momo came rushing toward him.

"Just there." He said pointing on nowhere. He was still dismayed. Sakuno didn't go to the tennis court this morning. And the reason? Oh, she was just too busy flirting with a guy – with her big mouthed best friend. How can he not be dismayed with that? His girlfriend was flirting!

Wait... flirting? Maybe he was accusing her too much?

_No. I saw it with my own eyes._

"Hmmm?" Momo looked at him with some questions in his eyes. "Where's Sakuno-chan, by the way?" Momo knew that the couple always had their lunch together.

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

_Baka Momo-senpai. He's adding pain in my heart._

"Eh? I smell war is coming." Momo said before he followed Ryoma.

* * *

After lunch, they went to their own rooms.

Sakuno was looking at the door and waiting for Ryoma to enter.

_Where is he? He didn't come to our classes this morning._ She was really worried. She was just not so right in not talking to Ryoma this morning. He didn't saw him in the cafeteria, too this lunch.

She sighed. She put her hands on her chin, her elbow on her desk. She waited.

RIIIINGGG!

_Ryoma-kun..._

Ryoma just entered their room, walking toward his desk without even looking at her.

Her eyes followed every step he made. He never looked at her.

_I'm dead._

Their teacher just got in their room. Classes were starting.

_I'll talk to him later. I guess he's mad now._

And the rest of the classes had passed without Ryoma glancing on her direction.

She was frustrated the whole afternoon.

* * *

_Maybe he already went home. _

Sakuno thought blankly while walking downstairs. She was the cleaner so she will go home late today. Usually, Ryoma was waiting for her at the sakura tree near their building.

_But I guess not today...he probably... – Eh?_

There. She saw Ryoma, impatiently tossing a coin nonstop with a bored face.

_He was waiting for me!_ Her heart was filled with happiness and her lips let out a smile.

"Ryoma-kun!" She ran toward him.

He stopped from what he was doing.

"Hn." He straightened from his standing. "Let's go." And he started walking.

She followed his big steps. "A-anou, Ryoma-kun... about this morning... g-gomen... I –"

"Do you want to play a game?" He said without even looking at her.

"Eh?" She looked at him, confused.

"Let's flip a coin." He said getting the coin from his pocket. "If it's a head, we'll stay forever."

"Eh?"

"If it's a tail..." He stopped from walking and faced her.

Her heart was starting to beat faster.

What was he saying? Was this his way of breaking up?

She held her breath. _Oh, no! Don't say those words, Ryoma-kun...! _She closed her eyes tightly.

"...then, let's flip it again."

She opened her eyes. Shocked.

Those words just brought her heart back to life. He was not breaking up with her. She could breath now.

"Ryoma-kun..."

He flipped the coin into the air.

He caught it.

He slowly opened his hand.

Even if Ryoma said they'll flip it again if it was a tail, she still wished for a head.

And luckily, they didn't need to flip it again. It was a head.

"I trust you." he said and put his arm on her shoulder. They started walking.

"This morning..." Sakuno started to explain herself and Ryoma listened to her and he realized he was wrong in accusing his girlfriend. Silly him, as if he never knew what Sakuno's personality was. Good thing he didn't listened to his pride but to his heart to wait for Sakuno before the day ends.

Ahh... this was surely just another misunderstanding they faced and gladly, they had surpassed it again.

* * *

**so? how was it? do you liked it too, everyone? hope so! thanks for reading! n_n., **

**oh, and by the way... i'm thinking of making a sequel.. i mean.. lots of sequels...from this.. what do u think? :D  
**


End file.
